A Little Piece of Heaven
by CombinationBox68731
Summary: The first Karis/Eoleo fic! Can the green-haired girl confess her feelings for the burly pirate? while not being too embarrassed by Tyrell and Sveta? Rated T for no reason.
1. Plus, He's Handsome!

I'm pretty sure this is the only Karis/Eoleo fic Iv'e found, so this is all you get. I've decided to call Karis/Eoleo Firestormshipping because that's what happens when wind and fire mix. I know most others call it Creepershipping but I like Firestormshipping better!

I don't own Golden Sun.(goes and starts crying)

Belinsk

"Hey! There's Eoleo!" Karis pointed at the Mars Adept trapped in the cage. Her eyes met the pirate's, and she quickly looked away. "Get me out of here!" the man shouted. "Okay, okay. Sveta, use Slap." Matthew directed the beastwoman. _Slap.. _Sveta knocked the pirate down, and they helped him up. "We should get out of here before we suffer the same fate as Belinsk." Nodding assent, Matthew led the group to the pier.

Three Weeks Later, on the way to Yamata City

Karis stared at the man's muscled shoulders and sighed. How could she be so infatuated? Granted, not even Tyrell had guns like those… and Eoleo was quite striking and handsome. "Heh. Do you really think so?" asked Sveta, who had snuck up on the mesmerized Jupiter Adept. " What? Oh, yes, of course! I mean- wait, what? Aww, no mind reading! No fair!" " Well, you are sooo funny when you think about him like that, so how could I resist? Remember, "His beard is as soft as Sanan silk!"" She laughed. Karis made a face. " No, it was "His beard stubble is as soft as Sanan silk." He doesn't have a beard yet. Would that look good? Hmm, maybe more masculine." Sveta snickered. "See, you can't go a second without somehow talking about Eoleo. Just tell him how you feel!" Karis shook her head. "No. What if he doesn't feel that way about me? That would be really embarrassing." Sveta sighed. "If you won't, then I will." She stood up and walked determinedly in the direction of Eoleo. "No! Don't you dare-!" Karis ran after her friend to stop her. " Ha ha! You can't catch me, and I'm gonna tell him!" She ran off. Karis chased her up and down the length of the ship, trying to stop Sveta from embarrassing her. Finally, Sveta got far ahead of Karis and went to Eoleo, who was watching their antics amusedly. "Hey Eoleo, do you like anyone?" she asked. "Um, well-" "SVETA! You are dead!" the angry Jupiter adept grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at the aforementioned girl. Of course, she epically missed and soaked Eoleo. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here's a towel!" She grabbed a red towel off the deck and threw it at him. "Don't use that towel, it's the-" Too late. The towel hit Eoleo's chest and slid off slowly, leaving an unmistakable trail of blood down his front. "Ohmygosh!Areyoubleedingi'msosorrydon'tworryi'llgetanothertowel!" Karis was obviously a little distraught. " It's okay, Karis, really. I can clean up, 'kay? Just try not to throw the towel we use to clean up monster blood at people anymore." Karis giggled nervously. "Sure! Let me just go get another towel…." She trailed off as the pirate removed his armor, revealing his toned stomach. Sveta could see her friend continuously trying to keep her mouth from gaping open and failing. Deciding to give her a break, she took Karis' arm and led her below decks. " C'mon Karis, let's get some, uh, lunch." They went down the stairs, leaving a confused Eoleo in their wake. _Didn't we just eat lunch?_

How is it? Review please! This is my first fic! I need some feedback.

Thnx!


	2. A Little Push

Chapter Two

"-And then she threw the towel at him! It was hilarious!" Sveta described Karis' misadventure with Eoleo. Matthew, Tyrell and Amiti roared with laughter. "She's really smitten, isn't she? I haven't seen her this emotional since Tyrell gave her a rock for her birthday!" said Matthew between chuckles. Tyrell nodded in agreement. " That was really emotional, if not painful. Didn't know she could punch so hard…" he trailed off. _At least she has a crush_, he thought._ I know Karis doesn't have feelings for me the way she does for Eoleo.. And Matthew is really obvious with Sveta. There must be other fish in the sea, right?_ He tried to convince himself of this. Meanwhile, Amiti was staring at Tyrell's face. _He looks so cute when he thinks. _Matthew was stealthily inching closer to Sveta, who yawned._ God, she looks so adorable when she does that, like a cat.. I just want to reach out and rub her ears!_ It was a good thing Sveta wasn't reading his mind, as the things he was thinking were so sappy they ran out his ears. Just then, Rief came in. "Anyone seen Eoleo? I think we're heading towards this island, it says..Yamata City." "Um, I think he was in his quarters." "Okay, then. Oh, and where's Karis? I thought I just saw her up on deck." "She's in her room." "Hmm. Oh, well." He turned to leave. Suddenly, Sveta had an idea. "Rief! Wait! We're coming with you!" She yanked Tyrell with her. " What? I never agreed to anything! My signature was forged! You are violating my constitutional rights!( oh wait, they don't have a constitution..oh well) Do I have the right to remain silent? Where are we going?" Sveta grinned happily. "We are going to give Karis and Eoleo a little.. push."

Karis lay down on her bed and sighed. _I wish I could Mind Read sometimes. My dad says it's a curse, but it could be really useful! Especially with Eoleo… And the bad guys, so we know what they're going to do. That, way we won't get hurt! Not even Eoleo! _She whacked herself on the forehead._ Agh! Sveta was right, I can't go a second without thinking about him.. I really need to do something about that…. later. I can't believe I threw the towel at him. He must hate me for getting blood on his armor. Speaking of his armor, that guy is ripped! I could practically see his abs rippling…sigh._

"Hey, Eoleo! After you talk to Rief, go to our room, 'kay? Karis wants to talk to you. Make sure you knock." Sveta and Tyrell raced off to tell the others, Sveta giggling and Tyrell grinning uncontrollably. "What's with them? They seem too excited for some reason." Rief shrugged. " Whatever it is, it's probably bad, extremely funny, or extremely embarrassing for the victim." "Victim?" "You'll get used to it, I promise." Rief sighed, remembering his own extremely embarrassing moment. "Just try not to be the victim. There's a reason we call it them a victim." Eoleo nodded, sure to keep that in mind. What he didn't know was that he was already the 'victim' of another Sveta and Tyrell attack. (suspenseful music)

Reviews Please!


	3. Sveta and Tyrell Attack!

Sorry, this one is a bit short, but I wanted to add suspense!

Chapter Three

"Hello? Karis? Sveta and Tyrell told me you wanted to talk to me?" Eoleo knocked softly on the door. Inside, Karis heard Eoleo and cursed softly._ Those two! What are they trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Ooh, I'm so gonna get them. After I talk to Eoleo. What am I supposed to say? It was nothing? Ugh! Those two won't be able to WALK after I'm done with them._"Come in!" Eoleo pushed open the heavy oak door. "Is there something you need to talk to me about, Karis?" asked Eoleo. "Um, yeah. I just wanted to say sorry about the towel… and the bucket of water.." Eoleo sighed and smiled. " I told you it was fine! Do you usually worry over stuff like this? It wasn't anything a shower or wash couldn't fix." Karis smiled bashfully, then glimpsed a tuft of red hair outside the door. _Argh! Sveta, if you're Spirit Sensing me, YOU TWO ARE DEAD! _"That all, Karis? I need to make sure we're on the right course to Yamata City." Suddenly, Karis made a decision. "So, about Sveta's question. Do you like anyone?" She spoke the question quickly, hoping she didn't come across as too eager to know the answer. " Do I have to tell you?" Eoleo shook his head quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just… personal, you know?" Karis nodded, trying not to show her disappointment. "Yeah, I get that completely. Anyways, that's all, so you can go steer the ship now." Eoleo didn't move, and one corner of his mouth turned up the slightest bit. "Oh, but I have a question for you. Do you like anyone? And you don't have to tell me… but if you do I'll tell you!" Karis' mouth gaped open a little bit. Tell him? And he would tell her who he liked? "Only if you tell first!" Eoleo adjusted his armor nervously. " Fine, then." He fidgeted for a moment, and then whispered something unintelligible. "Sorry, what?" The pirate turned a shade of crimson, then scowled. Finally, he seemed to decide something. Looking into Karis' eyes, he whispered a name that sent chills up and down her back. "Karis. I like you, Karis."

As always, read and review!


	4. And They Lived Happily After Ever

I seem to be in the habit of writing really short chapters. Sorry. I just wanted to finish it.

Chapter Four

Karis stood there, stunned. Had Eoleo just said he liked… her? "I like you too… Eoleo." She whispered, ignoring the giggles coming from outside the door. He looked up in surprise, his expression one of relief and disbelievement. And so Karis kissed him. Leaning forward, she brought her lips to his rough ones. She could feel his shock as he instinctively froze. After what seemed like a lifetime, Eoleo relaxed and leaned into the kiss. All Karis could do was to think about was how he tasted like the sea and strawberries. She never wanted the moment to end, and neither did Eoleo. _She tastes like citrus… _Taking the initiative, he sought entrance to her mouth. Startled for a second, Karis did nothing to prevent his tongue from joining hers in a dance of love and she pulled him into a warm embrace. They both heard a chorus of, "Awwww!" from the onlookers outside, and without breaking the kiss, Karis closed her door with a gust of wind, leaving the two locked in a passionate embrace, alone but together at the same time.

Two Hours Later

"I'm so glad you two are together now!" Rief congratulated the couple. Karis blushed as the rest of the group clapped when they entered the mess hall for dinner. " It was all thanks to Tyrell and Sveta. Normally, you two wouldn't be safe… but you guys are off the hook for now." The two Adepts did a silent fist pump in success. " Now it's you and Matthew's turn!" whispered Karis to Sveta as she sat down next to the beastwoman. " What? No! I mean, yes, but no! You better not!" Karis giggled as the girl stuttered and tried not to meet Matthew's eyes. Eoleo watched Karis as she talked to her friends, and thought he was the luckiest pirate in all of Weyard._ Gosh… She's beautiful, and her personality is wonderful! I can't believe she likes me as much as I like her… She's pretty good at kissing, too! _Sveta snorted in laughter as she read his mind. "Oh, wow, Eoleo. You two are so cute together!" He frowned as he realized what she had been doing. "Eoleo! Don't frown, it makes you look scary!" Karis leaned against his shoulder and sighed in happiness, and he knew he had made the right decision. " I love you, Karis." She didn't miss a beat, and replied quickly. "I love you too, Eoleo."

Yay! Done with a mushy ending! Hope you liked it. Read and Review!


End file.
